


热情先生追爱记

by huoding127



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoding127/pseuds/huoding127





	热情先生追爱记

热情先生追爱记

 

我是朴灿烈，第一次爱的人要怎么追，急在线等

 

上

 

朴灿烈是圈内著名的热情先生。  
人如其名，朴灿烈爱好广泛，对喜欢的事情全部都拿出一百二十分热情。  
热情先生本职工作是演员，还是那种天赋异禀，第一次出镜就提名最佳男配角的类型。  
说起来他能进这一行也是因为天生热情。  
朴灿烈十七岁那年迷上玩滑板，暑假里天天夹着板子跟一群同好在公园外面从早到晚溜，比上班族打卡劲头还足。然后就被路过的某个著名摄影师装进镜头发在杂志上。  
少年气加上遮不住的优越脸庞，朴灿烈隔月就收到了片约。

入行十多载，朴灿烈凭着自己的热情在拍戏之余点亮了不少技能。  
拍人生第一个担纲主演的电影时，朴灿烈和主题曲的演唱者在发布会后台聊到了一起，隔天就去人家录音室玩。玩着玩着发现自己音色还不错，又被带着爵士摇滚民谣听了一圈，当下热情高涨，直接停工一年搞音乐去了。  
隔年复出，朴灿烈拿影帝的同时凭着自己演唱的主题曲拿了当年最佳ost，后来又顺便上了蒙面歌手，不出意料拿了歌王。

还有一阵朴灿烈迷上了打游戏，不光自己打，还给身边工作人员都买了游戏机，强迫他们陪自己打。  
热情先生打上瘾了，有次在直播时突然声称要息影当职业选手。吓得影迷们在网上请愿他放弃这个危险的想法，一周内收集了三十万的签名。  
朴灿烈知道后笑的不行，发微博说请大家放心，他因为打到全服第一，最近已经迷上健身了。  
粉丝们又磨刀霍霍准备炸了健身房。  
没多久朴灿烈再次分享了自己深夜玩保龄球的视频。

一直以来朴灿烈的热情都是一阵一阵的，而且基本上是游戏通关模式，拿下一个山头就转向另一个山头，热情的火苗呼啦烧过，只留下光辉战绩和一个潇洒的背影。  
粉丝被这种灿烈热烈的行事风格迷倒，捧着脸说这叫真男人从不回头。  
但无往不利的热情先生最近一段时间显得动力有些不足。

以往只要不跟剧组拍戏，朴灿烈都很乐意在网络上分享自己新点的技能。即使还在等待技能加热的过程中，他也喜欢发条状态显摆那么一下。  
最近的朴灿烈很少分享自己的生活，偶尔还透露出些疲惫的心情。  
粉丝担心的不行，以为他身体出了什么问题，可看他在片场和综艺节目上又活泼的不行。  
后来有业内人士出来爆料，热情先生这是有心上人了。  
朴灿烈到了三字开头的年纪，粉丝和广大网友比他更操心终身大事，这条爆料立刻被顶到搜素引擎第一条。  
粉丝对自家哥哥信心满满，甚至有人宣称以朴灿烈的功力，俩月拿下三个月订婚，快的话年底就能扯证。

可很快小道消息满天飞，说朴灿烈最近郁郁寡欢就是因为追爱受挫。  
一时间网络上又沸腾了。网友粉丝营销号混战一团，完全不信的，将信将疑的，看热闹不嫌事大的，趁机拉踩的，吵得不可开交。  
“朴灿烈恋爱”与“朴灿烈被拒”位列热搜一二名，整整挂了一天。

和网上的热闹场面不同，当事人此刻心如止水，全部注意力都放在手下的键盘上，因为过于紧张，手腕越抬越高，冷不丁被另一只手轻轻拍了拍。“手腕不要抬太高，平放。”  
拍他的人说完才反应过来这次的学生不是平常那些小孩子，不好意思地摸摸头笑出两个酒窝，“抱歉啊。”  
朴灿烈心里美得很，表面上仍装镇定，“没关系，艺兴你把我当普通学生就好。”  
被影帝通过朋友叫来的幼儿钢琴教师张艺兴替朴灿烈翻了乐谱，一边提醒朴灿烈注意节拍一边忍不住好奇，“你基础挺好，自学也没什么问题，怎么还想着要请老师呀？”  
请老师也不应该请我这种水平啊。这句话张艺兴没说。他在朴灿烈面前还是要保留一点老师的尊严。  
朴灿烈心里苦可朴灿烈不能说，他冲张艺兴眨了下眼，使了以前拍电影时练就的“魅力发射大法”，“我以前那是野路子，既然下定决心好好弹琴不如正正规规地重新学。”  
张艺兴点点头，似乎被朴灿烈说服了，伸出大拇指，“果然是传说中的热情先生。做什么事都这么认真。”  
一小时的课程很快结束，热情先生对着乐谱上的c和弦发呆，都说热情能燃烧沙漠，怎么就点不醒张艺兴呢？

 

-tbc-


End file.
